1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image communication system, and more particularly such image communication system for making communication between a calling apparatus and a called apparatus, through a predetermined line and utilizing means for storing image data to be transmitted or predetermined data relating to the communication.
2. Related Background Art
There is already known, as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,717,967, 4,814,890, 4,823,193, 4,789,900, 4,677,649, 4,772,955, 4,787,349 and 4,827,349 and the U.S. patent application. Ser. No. 147,224, a facsimile apparatus capable of storing image information transmitted or received, or abbreviated telephone numbers, in a memory.
In an apparatus provided with an image memory of large capacity for storing the transmitted or received image data, such buffering of image data in the memory reduces the time required for communication or the cost of communication. Also it enables data reception into the memory, even in case of function defects in the recording apparatus, for example lack of recording paper.
Also there are conducted storage of image data into the memory automatically at the transmitting or receiving operation, and registration of telephone numbers etc. according to the operation of the operator.
However, in the conventional apparatus are described above, the registration or deletion of data into or from the memory can only be conducted from the operation panel of the apparatus, so that the operator has to go to the apparatus for such operation on the memory.
In such structure, if the recording sheet is used up while the operator is absent from the office, the apparatus executes substituted reception whereby the received image data are stored in the memory. However, the memory may become full and the apparatus may become incapable of communication if the apparatus is not attended over a prolonged period.
It has therefore proposed, by remote control, to erase the image data in the memory of the apparatus or to transmit said image data by polling, but such prior technology has a drawback of eventually causing erasure of important image data, or polling of unnecessary image data, for example of a direct mail, because the image data are simply erased or transmitted.